


Convivencia

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Ron is a good brother, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: "Ron!" Ginny runs after her brother. He whirls around, motioning for the twins to sneak outside."What are you doing here? It's pitch dark!" Ron hisses at her, but she remains unperturbed.(Or Ron helps Ginny pick clothes over the years).
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404529
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Convivencia

"Ron!" Ginny runs after her brother. He whirls around, motioning for the twins to sneak outside.

"What are you doing here? It's pitch dark!" Ron hisses at her, but she remains unperturbed.

"Are you and the twins going to rescue," she hesitates, her face burning in the darkness, "him?"

Despite him being aware of the time, he smiles. He hasn't ever seen Ginny like this. Her cheeks flush red and the inability to talk about her horrendous crush increase.

"Why?" He asks amusedly.

Her eyes sharpen. "I'm just asking. Wondering whether I should tell Mum about your late-night rendezvous," she sniffs.

A jolt of alarm shoots through him.

"You won't!" She smirks like the little tosser she is. "You won't tell her anything!"

"On one condition," she holds out her index finger.

He hesitates for a second before agreeing. He knows that Ginny won't go away until he gives her something. He needs to get inside the car immediately. Harry hasn't been replying to any of his and Hermione's letters. Having an idea about Harry's home life, Ron is sure something has gone terribly wrong.

Ginny shrieks in excitement and runs away. She returns within a few seconds, her hands clutching something lumpy.

"Which one?" She demands, holding out two shirts in each of her hands. One of the shirts is light blue, the other one is yellow.

"What?" He asks, feeling stupid. She rolls her eyes.

"Which one should I wear to greet Harry tomorrow?" Her voice drops at his best mate's name.

He feels a strange mixture of frustration and fondness. Ginny always asks for advice on her outfits when it's important to her. To think that it is because of Harry, however, made him mildly nauseous.

"That one," Ron points at the yellow shirt, "that will make your hair look prettier."

Ginny beams, melting away his irritation and kisses his cheek.

"Now, off with you lot! I need to get some sleep. Otherwise, I'll look horrid!" She runs away.

"Mental, that one," he grumbles before heading towards the Ford Anglia.

* * *

"Those robes look..." she trails off at his expression.

Ron glares at the frumpy, old, lacey disaster. The memory of Harry's brand new robes flashes in his mind, flaring up the resentment that makes him guilty.

"Can't you borrow one from your mates? Maybe Dean? You both are of the same size," she says bracingly.

"Don't want to borrow bloody robes," he grumbles as he lays down on his bed.

"Oh. Maybe..."

"Leave it, Ginny." She bites her lip. A tense silence ensues.

Finally, he asks, "Why did you come here? Neville's not here."

"I, uh, I needed advice. I'm going to wear Carol's dress. Which one should I wear?" She holds out her hands. A light green one rested on her right hand and a pink one on the other.

"You're borrowing dresses?" Ron demands.

She shoots him a sharp glare. "Yes, I am. You can say that girls tend to have a better sisterhood than boys if they can do a task as simple as borrowing a dress for a special occasion."

Ron opens his mouth to retort, but gets interrupted by his irritated sister.

"Don't you dare badger me for trying to look a bit decent for Yule Ball. Now, help me?"

Grumbling about her lack of pride, he analyzes the two articles of clothing and points to the light green dress.

"That one. It won't clash with your complexion."

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" Ginny beams. "Give me yours. I might be able to alter it slightly."

"What can you..." he trails off as she mutters an incantation and the robes immediately lose their creases and the lace coiffeur becomes neater.

"How in the hell did you manage that?"

"Why magic, dear brother! I'm off!" Throwing the bloody robes at him, she runs out of the dorm, leaving him staring at his robes.

* * *

"Which one?" Ginny croaks out, her eyes as red as her hair.

"Gin..." Ron stops, his throat closing up. Forcefully, he continues, "Just something black."

Her face crumbles. "I-I just want to- I don't want to remember this as a sad occasion," she sobs.

Ron hugs her. Squeezing her tight against him, he tries to envision Fred's smiling face, but all he can conjure is the still, silent visage as his brother's dead body laid on the floor.

"I know it's all black, but..." she sniffles.

Ron picks up a black dress and hands it to her. Ginny smiles and buries herself further into his arms.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny barges into his flat, a shopping bag held in her hand.

"Why? And take off your shoes. I just cleaned this hall." Ron eyes his sister, aware that something strange is going on. She looks slightly nervous, an unusual state for her to be in.

"Have you seen Hermione?" She insists, her eyes swivelling around in search of his girlfriend.

"She's not here. Had to take care of some Ministry work. What's up?" 

She sighs and plops down on the sofa. Ron notices subtle differences in her appearance. He doesn't know why, but she looks radiant today. 

"I really needed her help today. I should go and ask Angelina." She makes the motion to get up, stopping as she sees Ron motion her to keep sitting.

"Tell me. What do you need help with?"

She glares at him. "You won't be able to help me. I need her help in choosing clothes."

Ron scoffs and places himself beside her on the sofa. She yelps when he tugs at her shopping bag.

"I've been choosing clothes for you since you were running around everywhere with your naked bum. Come on, show me what you need help with."

Ginny sighs. Standing up, she pulls out two handkerchieves from her bag and drapes the red one on her, throwing the deep blue one at him.

"What the-"

"Tell me, dear brother. Which lingerie should I wear so that your best mate loses his mind and ravishes me right on the spot?"

"...Get out."

* * *

"Hey," Ron whispers as he enters the bedroom. His sister glances at him, her tired eyes overshadowed by the glowing smile on her face.

"I thought you went home," she whispers and adjusts her grip. The tiny newborn shuffles a bit but stays asleep.

"Yeah. Nipped out for a while to get something." He settles down on the nearest chair and peers at his nephew. James Sirius Potter looked nothing and everything like his parents. Ron remembers Harry's face when he held James. He doesn't think he had ever seen Harry cry in front of him like that.

"If it's anything that'll wake this tyke up, I suggest you go away. I'm knackered. The boy has strong lungs." She grimaces comically, but her smile doesn't dim.

"I am not risking death when my nephew is just born. I got him something else." He opens the bag and pulls out two fluffy blankets. "Choose anyone."

Ginny's smile broadens. She reaches out her empty hand and pats his head.

"You're getting Godfather and favourite uncle duties from now on."

"I'll be honoured."


End file.
